


We Will Never Be Satisfied

by ObliviousPoptart



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (based on it), (detailed in notes), (kind of), Angst, Author Doesn't Do Consistent Tagging, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Eliza Is Better Than Everyone and Everyone Knows It, F/M, Gen, Hamilton Wedding, John Laurens and Angelica Schuyler Friendship, John and Angelica Deserve Better, Mild Suicidal Thoughts, Not A Happy Ending, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), Unrequited Love, Wedding, well unless you think angelica and john bonding over unrequited love is happy then sure happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviousPoptart/pseuds/ObliviousPoptart
Summary: “He will never be satisfied,” John replied, entirely factual, following Angelica’s eyes. “I fear what will become of them both, for Elizabeth’s sake.”Or: Where Angelica and John bond over their hopeless love for one Alexander Hamilton on the night of his wedding. Drinks and dancing are involved, as is a lot of hopeless staring.





	We Will Never Be Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> First: Mild suicidal thoughts is in reference to a line where Laurens briefly states his unwillingness to survive the Revolutionary War and nothing more than that. If this bothers you, please do not read this. 
> 
> So I discovered the beauty that is musical animatics and I didn't come out of the rabbit hole for days. One of my favorites has to be "LAMS Satisfied" by Mush Roomie (check out their other stuff too, reuploaded by the wonderful 'Hamilton Trash' after their channel was removed for copyright bullshit) and I couldn't get the thought of Angelica and John bonding over their love for Alex out of my head, so here you go.
> 
> I also hinted at Angie and John knowing each other from childhood since their fathers are both rich affluent people. Which is prob about as possible as John being at the wedding since he wasn't in America for most of his childhood nor a free man when the wedding happened but shh, details.
> 
> Feel free to tell me of any mistakes. I ran it through Grammarly to get rid of the basics but if anything is phrased weird or the wrong word is used (I do it more than you might think), don't hesitate to hmu.
> 
> Enjoy! And give as much feedback as you do or don't want to give. <3

December 14th, 1780. Perhaps best and worst night of the lives of several individuals.

Those who reveled in it were twirling the dance floor, oblivious to all around them, basking in the glow of benediction.

Those who regretted stirring that morning found company in the glasses proffered by servants as they sat by the wayside. Their companions had made attempts to pull them into the festivities, but they weren’t even the slightest bit interested and were left to wallow.

Mourning souls often sought company in other mourning souls, however, and soon they were forming an acquaintanceship. They had met previously, in their younger years, finding pleasant company in each other, critiquing the parties they were required to attend, as the oldest of an elite’s set of children were expected to, somehow gaining both the approval and ire of their fathers.

Perhaps, in another life, they would have been as powerful a couple as New York had ever witnessed.

But this was not that life.

“Miss Schuyler, is it?” Laurens greeted with a light kiss to her knuckles, as was accepted.

“Mr. Laurens, a pleasure,” the oldest Schuyler greeted in return, offering a polite smile.

Now appropriately greeted, the pair simply stood, watching the couple on the dance floor glide as they had done for hours, smiles lighting the room in a way lanterns would never be able to achieve.

“I offer my congratulations on your younger sister’s marriage,” he said, sipping his champagne as if it were simply his first of the night, not his fourth. “Quite the toast to the newlyweds, as well. Brought many to tears.”

He would not mention they had both been among the many, for far different reasons than the rest.

Angelica gave a polite smile and inclined her head in thanks. “Your own best man speech left them in stitches. Tell me, was the story of Alexander running through the camp in nothing but his britches and a British coat true?”

Laurens smiled and laughed, neither honest but not to be called out. “Not entirely. I omitted the part where Mr. Burr chased him with a bayonet, in the same state of undress but with no coat to speak of. I could not bear the guilt of the trauma it would cause,” he replied, leaning in as he did when trading vital messages with errand boys.

Angelica giggled behind her champagne glass, her third of the night and a fair contributor to her near boorish outburst. This was a wedding, however, not a ball, and her behavior would be excused come daylight.

This outburst did catch the attention of the couple, or, at least, Alexander, and he offered a glowing smile at the sight of his two closest friends sharing laughter.

The pair stiffened and offered tight smiles in return. Alexander didn’t much notice their tense returns, though, once again preoccupied with his bride. Both sagged as much as socially acceptable and took long drinks from their glasses, not as aware of the courtly practices when seeking alcohol. Their bodies mirrored each other in a way only they recognized, causing them to share a look of surprise.

Taking in each other’s features and reactions, they shared a sad, heartbroken smile. John gently took Angelica’s glass, easily passing them to a passing servant, before bowing and offering his hand. “Care for a dance, my lady?”

Angelica smiled in kind. “It would be an honor, my sir.”

Joining other couples in varied stages of inebriation, they glided across the room with practiced ease, overshadowing all others, sans the couple at the center.

They were binary planets orbiting a sun, sharing in their own lonely dance to be closer to the light they craved. They would become as close as possible, only to the pulled back by the gravity of the other, yet neither would blame their planetary partner for their desire. The sun remained oblivious to their plight, not even when the day came for its expansion, where it swallowed the planets without a single shudder, its charges helpless to the destruction they would accept regardless.

“So,” Angelica began after a minute of simply dancing, hands in proper places, perhaps a bit higher than necessary, but that came with dancing for the goal of a private conversation and nothing more. “I assume you suffer the same fate.”

John said nothing for a moment, spinning her slowly and accepting her back gently, not as one would treat a flower but as one would treat an unfamiliar weapon. “It would seem so, yes.” His face betrayed nothing, sans the briefest flicker of his eyes towards the object of their shared affection. “I have not yet discovered, of us, who is in the worse position.”

Angelica offered a smile, gently touching John’s cheek before returning her hand to his shoulder as if it had not moved. “Who says there must be a winner?”

“Too right, my dear Angelica,” John returned. “Perhaps we share an equal, terrible fate, but in separate ways.”

She hummed, flicking about the room until her eyes settled on the couple, now off to the side to take a break from dancing, but not a single moment away from each other. “Well. Perhaps it is best he is with my dear Eliza. She is the best of us, and he deserves such.”

“He will never be satisfied,” John replied, entirely factual, following Angelica’s eyes. “I fear what will become of them both, for Elizabeth’s sake.”

“And I pray, for both their sakes and ours, that we remain until that day comes and guide Alexander on the right path. I may hold affection for him, but should any harm come to Eliza, the British will remain the last of his nightmares,” she said pleasantly, and John understood why Angelica was the most notorious of the Schuyler sisters.

John simply offered a sad smile in return, understanding the dwindling willingness and likelihood in his survival of the war, but offering none of his insight. “Agreed, Miss Schuyler. I will be the last to prevent your wrath. Alexander is a genius, of this I have no doubt, but he is a precarious balance of goodness and determination that I fear will become his doom.”

With that, the pair separated, applauding the orchestra with the rest of the crowd, offering platonic kisses in farewell before retreating in separate directions, Laurens to the company of his inebriated fellow rebels and Angelica to her youngest sister, taking comfort in the family that did not pain them to be near.

They never met again, sharing their newfound heartbroken camaraderie with no one but God above until their dying day.

**Author's Note:**

> #sorrynotsorry
> 
> "LAMS Satisfied": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iu8aBrNNh0M


End file.
